The new storm
by Inari Ikamashi
Summary: <html><head></head>My first fanfic so please be nice. AerrowxOc. I do not own the storm hawks just Kilala and Secret. rated M for future chapters.</html>


The tale of the Storm. Chapter one.

Disclaimer: I do not own storm hawks!

Couple: Aerrow x OC

—

The only sound she heard was the beat of her weak wings against the air as she tried to get away from her chasers. Her Blood red fur looked almost black against the night sky. To the people that were awake and saw the chase would think that the creature was a Bat or Bird except for the long tail and dragon like body. She was growing weaker by the second as she tried to throw off her chasers. Her chasers began to fall back knowing she was goanna die. She crash landed on remote Grassy Terra that had a few trees, a creek and a small deserted cave. She slowly crawled her red body to the creek for a drink. She looked at herself in the calm water, her dark green eyes looking right back her and pained. To convince the Cyclonians she was dieing she let out a small hawk like screech of death that could be heard all over the Atmos causing people to wonder. She was a Storm Hawk a species of Dragon that was near extinction. She was the last female and her brother the last male but she fled Cyclonia by the wish of her brother. Her brother was a black Storm Hawk and now he worked for Cyclonia. She wanted to lay there and die but wanted revenge for the death of her parents and clan. She layed down to rest but knew she couldn't regain energy because she needed a storm to recharge the rare Storm crystal that rested in a silver collar around her neck. The Storm crystal was her life source it kept her alive and if it turned black she would die as it did for all Storm Hawks. She fell asleep.

—

A green Merb known as Stork was landing his ship known as the Condor safely to the ground when he heard a screech not far in the distance.

"Cyclonians maybe…not good." after landing he went to go look for someone to speak to about the screech.

Stork went to the bridge of the Condor where Aerrow and Raddar were working on his Skimmer but had stop hearing the screech as well. Junko the wollop, Finn, and Piper joined the others in the bridge.

"I think that sounded familiar…" Piper said with a look of concern. "But I thought Dragons were extinct…"

"That wasn't a dragon it sounded like a bird." Aerrow said getting on his Skimmer. "Let's go check it out."

The team except Stork rode away on their Skimmers toward the sound of the screech. It was really dark and the blonde known as Finn was complaining about it. For what felt like hours they found a remote Terra in the distance where they saw a form in a slump. It was only a silhouette. They landed quietly as to not wake the figure thinking it was either dead or sleeping then Piper gasped once it became clear when they dismounted and walked towards the medium sized creature.

"It's a Dragon…!" She gasped and reached out to touch it then pilled her hand back when she noticed the fur. "That's strange…"

"Stork might know what it is, Finn go get Stork or have him come here with the condor." Aerrow said and Finn went to go radio Stork.

After a while Stork landed the condor and the creature still slept on not even moving. Stork slowly approached them with a look of disgust on his face when he saw the creature.

"Storm hawk…very dangerous at full power…" He poked it with a stick but it still slept.

"Storm Hawk?" Aerrow asked confused. "We are Storm hawks though."

"The Storm hawks were named after a creature in relation to the dragon…a very dangerous creature that could kill with a single blow of it's tail…" .he backed away from it.

"Is it dead?" Piper asked noticing it not even flinching.

"No it's hibernating it's low on energy which explains why we aren't dead yet." Stork said with a twitch of his left eye.

"She has wounds…" Aerrow spoke as he got a better look at the creature then he jumped back. "I think it's female…" He wiped his hand not meaning to touch that area.

They had Junko carry the creature onto the Condor so her wounds could be treated even if she woke up or not they weren't ganna leave her there to die. After setting her down in the safety of the Condor Piper got to work on her wounds.

"There's a crystal on her collar and some numbers hang on I'll take a look." Piper wrote the numbers down and tried to take the crystal but it wouldn't budge. "Hm…"

"What's wrong, Piper?" Aerrow asked.

"This crystal looks like a dud because it isn't glowing as bright…" She wrote down the last two numbers.

"It's a Storm stone…keep it dim or she will destroy us all to our doom…" Stork was keeping his distance from the creature.

"Stork she looks young and not dangerous so tell us how to recharge that crystal!" Piper looked at Stork pleadingly.

"We are nearing a small rain shower that should charge the stone till we can get her to a bigger storm….we are doomed…" His eye twitched as he sped up the giant air ship again.

"So some kind of storm or bad weather will recharge the cryastal?" Aerrow seemed confused. "Then let's go catch that rock some rain."

Stork grumbled about dieing and meeting death by the Storm Hawk's claws as the rain began to pitter patter on the Condor. Junko carried the creature out onto the Condor's runway to get the rain the crystal glowed and seemed to suck in the rain's energy. Her body began to move and once the charge was full Junko brought the Hawk back in laying her on the table. Stork fled the cabin and hid in his room wanting to be the last to die. The creature made a small whimper like groan raising her head. Her neck was as long as Radarrs body. Her fur was wet from the rain making it look somewhat black. Each of her eyes had a bone like shield that pointed up with her ears. She had black raptor like stripes that went from the tip of her nose to the start of middle of her tail. Each stripe had a single ivory spike. Her arms had large leather wings and from the elbow down instead of fur there were scales same with her hind legs. Her tail was longer than her body that also had a scaly tip. She opened her large green eyes and jumped back, scared that she had been moved. She screeched loudly warning them to stay back.

Aerrow stood in front of the others then took a gentle step towards the Storm Hawk with his hands held up showing he wasn't going to harm her. She screeched at him spreading her wings wide, arching her neck.

"Piper! Do something!" He began to panic.

"I'm trying to figure out these numbers!" .she finally decoded the numbers. "K-Kilala?"

She stiffened for a few moments and screeched again.

"Kilala!" Aerrow yelled at the creature.

She closed her wings against her body but stayed alert. Her green eyes glared at the Humanoids. Aerrow approached closer.

"Is Kilala your name…? we won't hurt you, Kilala…" He got closer and she backed up.

"No hurt…?" She spoke it wasn't clear English but she spoke.

They stood there in shock when she spoke to them. Aerrow moved closer and she allowed him to touch her snout.

Her snout was no bigger than his hand, it was warm and soft like a baby bunny or when Radarr took a bath. She slowly began to trust the boy she didn't know why or how but she felt like she knew him. They stayed like that for a few moments just staring at each other. Then she allowed the others to look her over. Piper fed her and made her a bed she could sleep in but Kilala wasn't ready to sleep near them yet. She was unsure and afraid of them she thought they would get rid of her if they found out where she was from. She watched the cloudy sky from where she slept then lifted her head wondering. That night she dreamt of her mother for once she felt safe from being able to snuggle against her mothers green fur then she disappeared as the sky grew red with blood lightning she heard her mother tell her and her brother to run with the other Winglings but Secret her brother refused. She watched as her mother and father flew into the sky to fight. Her and her brother ran when they saw their father fall. this battle was lost but Kilala was to young to understand. A Cyclonian landed in front of them and Secret jumped at his throat slicing it. Kilala was scared she ran in a different direction that's when the Dark Ace caught her. She woke up from the dream of her past.

"Mother…Father.." She panted and lay her head back down.

Stork walked over to his wheel that she slept by. It was dawn so she guessed her came to work at this time. She watched him with large green eyes. Stork saw her watching him so he became nervous.

"Don't eat me…" He nervously chuckled.

"Kilala no eat you…icky…" She lifted her nose up into the air.

Even though relieved he felt a little rejected and stood up but at least he wasn't ganna get eaten. Piper was soon to follow Stork on waking up. Her hair was such a pretty blue but the style was all weird. Kilala stood up with a long yawn. Her ivory canines flashed in the dim sunlight that began to form across the horizon. Finn walked in then ran over and poked one of Kilala's fangs. She jumped back with a screech not liking to be touched. Finn stared at her in shock as did Aerrow who walked into the camper after Junko. Aerrow walked over slowly to her with his hands raised trying to calm her down. She dropped onto all fours then to her belly, expecting to be punished but he out a hand on her head and began to rub. It was such a gentle touch she never felt such gentle hands since when Lightning Strike held her as a Wingling. She was so young then her eyes were barely open but she remembered his gently hold. It was fuzzy but she felt she knew this boy that rubbed her now. She looked up once the petting stop. Ths boy cared for her and she cared for him.

"…Aerrow…?" She spoke with wide eyes.

"Yeah I'm Aerrow, Kilala." He smiled at her.

She wasn't ready to tell them where she came from but she will when the time was right. She followed Aerrow everywhere not want to leave his side and he didn't mind. Radarr seemed a bit jealous but got over it as the days passed. An entire month has gone by and Kilala's English was getting better but according to Finn it still sucked. She was enjoying this new life and her new friends but to Piper she was family now and after such a short time. Then on a day of practice flying the sky suddenly turned black with red lightning clouds. She knew what this meant. She landed on Aerrow's Skimmer. He looked back at her then at the sky.

"Cyclonians…battle stations!" He yelled and everyone spread out waiting.

Kilala didn't want to be here but she was part of the team…but would she be after this? Once Aerrow was in position she took flight above him ready to defend her team in anyway she could. But she was knocked out of the air with a black ball of shadows. It took her a few moments to regain her balance.

"Kilala!" Aerrow watched her go flying.

A large black Storm Hawk came from the clouds with his back claws extended towards the red Storm Hawk. The was to slow to dodge the claws. The claws latched onto her neck and left arm/wing causing her to scream. Aerrow was occupied with Dark Ace while the battle between the two Hawks continued. Kilala tried to escape the large male's grasp.

"Kilala! Hang in there!" She heard Aerrow call out to her.

"You should have died, Kilala!" The male screeched at her.

She knew the voice she knew who it was. It was her own brother. She managed to get free but she was weak from struggling. Her brother was much larger than she was so he had the upper wing in this fight. They watched each other for what felt like hours. He lunged at her with bared fangs. She closed her wings letting herself drop so she could dodge the attack. They chased each other through the sky. She was smaller so she had speed but he had strength and power. A shadow ball went flying past her head. She couldn't believe her own brother was attacking her. She felt claws sink into her back then toss her against a rock formation. She screeched in pain feeling her left arm/wing break from the impact. She heard Dark Ace call the retreat. Secret was wanting to kill her but he obeyed orders leaving her on the small cliff face. Aerrow landed his Skimmer and quickly ran over to her.

"Kilala?" He kneeled beside her .

She lay there wanting to cry and fly away. All she ever does is run away. She covered her head with her good arm/wing.

"Kilala? Hey come on we need to heal you…" Aerrow was worried about her but he also wondered why the other Storm Hawk wanted to kill her.

Junko carefully picked her up and flew her back to the Condor where Piper quickly got to work on her wounds. She kept silent watching Aerrow as he paced.

"Aerrow…Kilala need tell something…" She lifted her head and he looked to her.

Everyone watched Kilala as she began to speak.

"Kilala…is from Cyclonia…Secret attacked Kilala 'cause Kilala ran away…Hate it…hated it…Secret told Kilala to run…but now Secret attacks Killa..not know why…" She looked down then felt arms around her.

"It's ok…your still part of our family." Piper spoke into Kilala's neck.

"Kilala your with us now we stick together always…" Aerrow smiled.

Kilala began to cry tears of happiness at their words. She wrapped her arms/wings around her new family. When they broke apart Piper got back to work on her wounds as Stork searched for a storm she could recharge in. once recharged and healed she decided to go for her own flight. She told Aerrow she needed to clear her head. She flew through the clouds as tears rolled down her cheeks. She landed on an old deserted Terra.

End of chapter one.


End file.
